bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nia, Maverick of Elysia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830598 |idalt = 830598 2 |no = 8452 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137 |normal_distribute = 8, 10, 7, 9, 8, 8, 7, 8, 10, 8, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 8, 6, 8, 7, 7, 8, 6, 8, 8, 7, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 131, 137 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 81, 90, 99, 108, 117, 126, 135 |sbb2_distribute = 14, 10, 15, 12, 14, 10, 12, 13 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 5, 3, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138 |ubb2_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 10, 7, 9, 8, 9, 7, 10, 9, 8 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Elysian mage guild "Light of the Grand" has produced famous alumni, among them the legendary Time-Weaver, Elaina. However, historians point out a lesser known student who played an important role in Elaina's miraculous escape from the rifts of another world—the intrepid young sorceress Nia, the Maverick of Elysia. Orphaned at an early age by a terminally ill mother and a heartbroken father, Nia was taken in by the guild, and displayed a knack for sigil-based sorcery. It was there that she met her beloved mentor and friend, Elaina, with whom she shared many evenings poring over arcane texts and theories. When Elaina was abducted through a rift by a crazed demigod from another world, Nia leapt to her aid. Although her talents did not extend to time manipulation, she was able to harness her mastery over sigils to track magical auras through space. There, flickering in the crumbling ruins of the demigod's world, was Elaina. There has been much debate among the scholars over the exact turn of events. Some postulated that Nia was able to reopen the rift by manipulating its trace energies, but others staunchly defend their opinion that she received aid from dimension-hopping travelers. It is said, however, that when they finally returned to Elysia, all who were involved in the daring rescue gradually lost every trace of their memory regarding the incident—including the Time-Weaver herself. |summon = Guh! You again! Wait, have we met before? You seem familiar...you sure you're not on a wanted list or something? |fusion = Hey, those books you lent me...where'd you find them? For an annoying person, you have good taste. |evolution = Didn't know I could do that, did you? I could write a book about the things you don't know! |hp_base = 6069 |atk_base = 2580 |def_base = 2380 |rec_base = 2286 |hp_lord = 8670 |atk_lord = 3685 |def_lord = 3400 |rec_lord = 3265 |hp_anima = 9787 |rec_anima = 2967 |atk_breaker = 3982 |def_breaker = 3102 |def_guardian = 3698 |rec_guardian = 3116 |def_oracle = 3251 |rec_oracle = 3712 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Maverick Sigil |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 120% boost to max HP of Earth types, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate & 15% damage reduction |lsnote = 150% crit damage, 225% elemental damage & 40% BC/HC drop rate |bb = Flower of Metatron |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & probability of purging turn skip effect from all allies |bbnote = 25% HP, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 50% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, 40% BC/HC drop rate & 40% chance of purging turn skip |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Mandala Naturale |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, slightly boosts critical damage of Earth types for 3 turns & enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 120% Spark to self, 50% crit damage to Earth types & 200% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Great Terra Seal |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 12 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns & purges turn skip effect from all allies |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500 * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 450% parameter boost, 450% crit damage & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 12 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 12 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |dbb = Grand Terra Singularity |synergy = Tremor |bondunit = Time-Weaver Elaina |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical damage, Earth elemental damage, BB gauge, 80% KO resistance, 80% evasion, 80% activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, 80% raises allies from KO & purges turn skip effect |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Goetic Resonance |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, probable damage reduction to 1, greatly boosts Earth elemental damage, slighly boosts Earth elemental damage for all allies & reduces Skip Turn effect duration by 3 turns |esnote = 15% chance of taking 1 damage, 100% elemental damage & 20% Earth elemental damage to all allies |evofrom = 830597 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boost to Atk, Def, Rec for up to 10 turns |omniskill1_2_note = 10% boost per turn, 100% max |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enormously boosts BC efficacy |omniskill4_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's boost to BC, HC drop rate effect |omniskill5_2_note = +20% boost, 60% BC/HC drop rate total |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage |omniskill5_3_note = +30% boost, 150% Spark to self total |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to BC efficacy for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = 60% BC efficacy |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds critical and elemental damage negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 50% chance of 40% elemental vulnerability |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds probable critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 50% chance of 40% critical vulnerability |howtoget = |notes = *Nia's alternate artwork became available in the The Longest Night Bazaar on December 23, 2019 at the price of 2,000 Pomegranate Tokens. |addcat = |addcatname = }}